


The Swayamvar: A Great Feat.. Revisited!

by Aatreyeedev2019



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aatreyeedev2019/pseuds/Aatreyeedev2019
Summary: Draupadi's enthralling Swayamvar through POV of Arjun and Draupadi.Disclaimer: These are facts, in my words.





	The Swayamvar: A Great Feat.. Revisited!

##### 

**_Draupadi's Swayamvar_ **

**From Arjun’s point of view:**

The air was heavy with anticipation. All kings present were glancing in the same direction every now and then. There was something about the air that day, something different, something soothing, refreshing and burning, all at the same time.

Suddenly the tension was palpable… she had arrived! The fire born, Panchali.

The one with dusky complexion, Krishnaa, was the most beautiful woman Earth had ever seen. Once she had taken her seat, her brother, Dhrishtadyumn, announced all the rules… Too easy, or so it seemed to me. It was taking all of my restraint to stop looking at her. We were supposed to be in incognito, disguised as Brahmins.

The Swayamvar began. Most of the kings could not lift the bow, those who did, could not proceed further. Then that name was announced, Karn. He rose from his seat and moved towards where the bow lay. He lifted bow. I noticed, there was something not right in the way he held it. He would not be able to string it, if my calculations were correct. He lifted his hand and almost strung it……

…Exactly as I had foreseen, the string recoiled. He was disgusted, his face said it all. He recomposed his face and walked back to where he had sat.

I glanced at everyone present. Maharaj Drupad was puzzled, so were his sons, I dared not look at her, there was one I did not recongnize, or maybe I did, was he? he was? Krishn? Krishn! His eyes met mine. Clear eyes, precisely hazel in colour, I noted. He looked obliquely at the bow, I frowned, then he looked at the bow directly. I could not ignore this. I stood up. Uncomfortably aware of all eyes on me I walked towards the bow.

I asked for permission from Drishtadyumn.

He explained again that the competition was open to all, so I could proceed.

I picked up the bow.

**Draupadi’s point of view:**

The assembly of Kings froze. A Brahmin youth had picked up the bow.

In one swift, fluid movement he strung the bow. Was archery so easy? Or was he so good at it? Because I clearly remember Drishtadyumn and Shikhandi discussing about how hard and nearly impossible the contest was. They had mentioned a name, for whom this contest was, for whom I was born, a name I was too familiar with….. Arjun.

He was either dead or in hiding. Could this be him? No. But could it? I did not have enough time to think. His target was set. I prayed fervently for his arrow to pierce the mark.

I snapped open my eyes. Had I prayed for too long? Had I missed seeing it? No, there he was…. Focusing. He released the arrow. My breath stopped.

It…

Was perfect. He had hit it!

He looked straight, at me… He had such beautiful eyes.. Which were still looking at me. I smiled at him, the first time I had smiled from my heart.

**Arjun’s point of view:**

She smiled. And it seemed like all sorrows in my life were too insignificant.

I smiled, after so long, the last time I had smiled properly was when father was there.

I smiled as I had never smiled before.

It seemed as if I was transported into a different world, a world of Draupadi, for that was her name.

###  **_Krishn…. Krishnaa_ **


End file.
